


First Time

by sheeve



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeve/pseuds/sheeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang takes Blake to a haunted house and Bumblebee cuteness and funny business ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> One shot done in response given by a friend "First time." Feel free to comment or review and kudos are much appreciated!

****  
  


“Blake, is this your first time going to a haunted house?” Yang turned back to look at her girlfriend, who had stopped dead in her tracks.  She was clasping the blonde’s hand tightly as she stared up at the tall decrepit building.

“No…” Blake’s ears flattened and her hand squeezed Yang’s briefly, confirming her apprehension.

Yang followed her gaze and swallowed as her violet eyes explored the outside of the frightening structure.  She had to admit that the Marshall House was the stuff of children’s nightmares, hell even her own nightmares.  The classically styled home was two stories of pure terror that the local neighborhood put together every year.  The exterior itself was foreboding and chilling, the wooden porch was filled with cobwebs and smoke that appeared to be coming up out of the ground.  Yang knew that the inside was filled with unspeakable horrors that skilled artisans and actors came up with year after year.  The hair on the back of Yang’s neck stood up, cautioning her against the impending threat  But still, she had planned to have a thrilling night with her partner sharing the adrenaline rush and a little case of the creeps wasn’t going to stop her.  

Blake lowered her eyes to meet Yang’s. “I assume it’s not yours?”

Yang had only been here once before with Ruby when they were just kids.  The memory was too embarrassing to even think about, but the brawler figured she was a huntress in training now.  Things would be different.

“Me? I’m a haunted house professional!”  Yang grinned at her partner. “Come on, Blake, a nevermore is way scarier!”

Deciding to ignore the disbelieving look on her girlfriend’s face, Yang led Blake by the hand up the porch and into the foyer.  The room was dark with red dust lining the walls giving off a faint, yet menacing crimson glow.More fog filled the room obscuring everything in it.  The room seemed to pulsate as they watched standing side by side.  Blake had interlaced her arm with Yang’s and pulled herself firmly against the brawler’s entire side.  Her other hand gripped tightly onto Yang’s jacket.

“Woooo woooo,” Yang leaned over and whispered obnoxiously into Blake’s ear. Her ghost sounds were clearly underappreciated as her girlfriend jabbed her into the ribcage roughly.  

Blake shot her a dirty look, but her amber eyes hinted at playfulness, confirmed by the slight upturn of the corners of her lips.  

“You’re not funny,”  The amusement in her voice begged to differ.

Cocky as always, Yang pulled Blake in for a quick kiss. “Of course, I am! Let’s get this show on the road.”  She dragged her partner into the creepified dining room.

The table was set with a macabre scene.  A partially dismembered human corpse was spread out across the large oak table.  Place settings around the body were filled with hunks of flesh and other indistinguish red bloody messes. A blood soaked formerly blue table cloth stretched  The cabinets in the rooms were filled with jars of organs and other horrors that Yang tried not to look at.  She felt her heart pounding her in chest and apprehension as more fog poured into the room from the ceiling.  Embracing each other tightly the couple advanced through the room.  

Suddenly, a plethora of hands shot out from under the table grabbing the girls’ clothes, their legs, their feet. Yang let out a startled “Yeep!’   She heard Blake let out a screech and she turned to look her partner, still grasping onto her arm tightly.  Something looked a bit off about her girlfriend. Blake was frozen in terror, eyes firmly fixed forward, body stiff and unyielding.  In a grotesque display, Blake’s face started to blur and melt right in front of Yang’s eyes.  Yang screamed in abject horror as she felt her girlfriend dissolve in her arms…

======

Outside, Blake was leaning against Bumblebee, brushing off her clothing and fixing her hair.  She couldn’t help but laugh when she saw Yang come tearing out of the haunted house causing the blonde to stop and attempt to gain some sort of composure.  The brawler stood on the top of the steps and waved down at her.  

“So, I.. uh, I think I saw enough, how bout you?”  Yang advanced towards Blake with her typical swagger.

Blake had to hand it to her, she knew how to save face with that characteristic charm.  She felt instantly disarmed.  She could feel her amusement and affection for this girl bursting out of her mouth as a hearty laugh.  She flashed a coy smile at her partner.  “Right.  How about dinner?”

Yang looked hopeful that maybe Blake wouldn’t tease her too much about it. “That sounds great, my treat!”

Blake studied her girlfriend and a coy smile teased across her mouth.  “So Yang… I was surprised that such a seasoned haunted house expert can’t handle a simple shadow clone.”  Another giggle escaped Blake’s lips.

Yang flushed and her eyes flashed to Blake’s face and widened as a thought crossed the blonde’s mind.  “Did you trick me, Blake Belladonna?”  She smiled suggestively, only her cheeks continued to betray her embarrassment.

Blake’s ears twitched involuntarily and she looked innocently at her partner.  “I have no idea what you are talking about, Yang.”  She tried to force her lips into a flat line but she could feel that her amber eyes were laughing.

Yang stared at her, the disbelief clearly marked on her face.  She chuckled.  Blake loved that sound, so full , so rich.  The flush returned to her partner’s face and she quietly said, “Let’s not tell the others, please? Ruby will never let me live this down again.”

Blake’s ears perked up at this.  “Again? That sounds interesting…  Deal.  But on one condition.”

Yang sighed and then grinned, having already resigned to whatever fate Blake assigned to her.  She threw out her hands in a placating gesture. “Anything you want, kitten.” She voiced dripped with innuendo.

Blake grabbed Yang’s waist and pulled her close for a kiss feeling her partner’s warmth as their bodies pressed together.  “You’re going to tell me that story over sushi.”


End file.
